


Then.. they were gone

by Flowergirl2201



Series: POV Outsiders on Supernatural Characters [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, POV Outsider, john winchesters A+ parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: Allie knows that there is something wrong with those kids' home situation. She had worked as a teacher for over thirty years and after she retired she went to work in the front office. So she knew how to spot it when some one has a bad home life and they definitely did.She worked in the front office at the woodbridge middle school and it was very rare for people to start at a new school near the end of May, but that is what happened to Sam Whinchester.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: POV Outsiders on Supernatural Characters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090961
Kudos: 29





	Then.. they were gone

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy this.

Allie knows that there is something wrong with those kids' home situation. She had worked as a teacher for over thirty years and after she retired she went to work in the front office. So she knew how to spot it when some one has a bad home life and they definitely did.

She worked in the front office at the woodbridge middle school and it was very rare for people to start at a new school near the end of May, but that is what happened to Sam Whinchester. 

Now that in itself is not the reason that she felt that he had a bad home life but there were a bunch of other signs. 

For one thing she had never seen his father, he was only ever dropped off by his older brother who went to school at the high school.

And from what she had heard from her friends that still taught at that school, he was a troublemaker and did not really seem to care about school. 

Sam was the exact opposite of that, he was a good student and he never made any trouble at all.

Sam also had bruises, they seemed to be old, like they happened a few weeks ago and were not recent. But it was not a good sign.

She did not have enough evidence to report his Dad to CPS, but she badly wanted too.

Then one day they just...left. And they never came back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked this.


End file.
